The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector.
Conventional board-to-board connectors are typically used to electrically connect a pair of parallel circuit boards. These connectors are mounted on the surfaces of the pair of circuit boards facing each other, and then mated to establish an electrical connection. The reinforcing metal fittings have been proposed which are mounted on both ends to function as locking members for keeping the two connectors mated. An example of this type of connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,931, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
FIG. 7 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional connector and reinforcing fitting. Referring to FIG. 7, 811 is a first housing for a first connector mounted on a first circuit board (not shown), and 911 is a second housing for a second connector mounted on a second circuit board (not shown). A plurality of first terminals (not shown) are provided in the first housing 811, and a plurality of second terminals (not shown) are provided in the second housing 911. When the first connector and the second connector are mated, the opposing first and second terminals make contact with each other, and an electrical connection is established between the first circuit board and the second circuit board.
The first housing 811 includes a pair of side wall portions 814 extending in the longitudinal direction, and a pair of mating guide portions 821 connected to both ends of the side wall portion 814 in the longitudinal direction. A mating recessed portion 822 is formed in each of the mating guide portions 821. Also, a plurality of first terminals 861 is mounted on the side wall portion 814, and a first reinforcing metal fitting 851 is attached to the mating guide portions 821. The second housing 911 also includes a pair of mating protruding portions 922 formed on both ends in the longitudinal direction. A plurality of second terminals 961 is mounted on the second housing 911, and a second reinforcing metal fitting 951 is attached to the mating protruding portions 922.
When the first connector and the second connector are mated, the corresponding first terminals 861 and second terminals 961 come into contact with each other. In this way, an electrical connection is established between the first circuit board and the second circuit board. Also, the mating protruding portions 922 are inserted into the mating recessed portion 822 of the mating guide portion 821. Then, an engaging protrusion 858 on the first reinforcing metal fitting 851 formed so as to protrude into the mating recessed portion 822 engages a side portion of the second reinforcing metal fitting 951. In this way, the first connector and the second connector are locked, and remain mated.
However, the first housing 811 or second housing 911 in conventional connectors is sometimes damaged or broken during the mating operation. When a first connector mounted on a first circuit board is mated with a second connector mounted on a second circuit board, the operator may not be able to see the mating surface of the first housing 811 and the mating surface of the second housing 911 due to the operating conditions, and may have to fumble about before performing the mating operation. The operator may having difficulty seeing the mating surface of the first housing 811 and the mating surface of the second housing 911 because newer board-to-board connectors have become more compact and have a lower profile. In this case, the operator may adjust the position of the second housing 911 relative to the first housing 811 while sliding the mating surface of the second housing 911 along the mating surface of the first housing 811 before inserting the mating protruding portion 922 of the second housing 911 into the mating recessed portion 822 of the first housing 811.
Sometimes, when the alignment of the first housing 811 and the second housing 911 is incomplete, force may be applied to the first housing 811 and the second housing 911 in the mating direction. In this case, a portion of the mating surface of the first housing 811 or a portion of the mating surface of the second housing 911 may sustain a large amount of force and become damaged or broken. Specifically, because the mating guide portions 821 formed on both ends of the first housing 811 in the longitudinal direction are relatively thin, they are easily broken when the end portions of the second housing 911 in the longitudinal direction strike them at an oblique angle.
Connecting the first reinforcing metal fitting 851 and the second reinforcing metal fitting 951 to the power lines of the first circuit board and the second circuit board, and using the first reinforcing metal fitting 851 and the second reinforcing metal fitting 951 as the electrical circuit connecting components has been considered, but the engaging protrusion 858 on the first reinforcing metal fitting 851 is not sufficiently flexible. When the electronic device in which the first circuit board and the second circuit board are mounted is dropped or subjected to an external force, the resulting vibrations and impacts may cause a temporary disruption in the electrical connection between the first reinforcing metal fitting 851 and the second reinforcing metal fitting 951, also known as a power flicker.